


Locking The World Away

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Our Dreams Unbound [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>On the best days, Lincoln was already waiting for him…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locking The World Away

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude in the [_"Our Dreams Unbound"_](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/334253.html) universe for [](http://beascarpetta.livejournal.com/profile)[beascarpetta](http://beascarpetta.livejournal.com/), who requested M/L and 'rent.'  
>  Also for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/)**fanfic100** , this is "Work."

x-x-x-x-x

The job was great—interesting, even challenging, and more than he'd dared to hope for—but after Lincoln got out of prison, Michael found himself living for the after-hours and weekends instead.

He and Lincoln had a second chance now, thanks to that job. Michael's income was enough to cover the apartment and their bills, guaranteeing a place to live without the stress of surviving month-to-month. They'd never had that before, and Michael knew Lincoln's ex-con status would make it hard for him to find work. So he'd planned for a scenario where he could support them both, hoping that _this_ time it would be enough to keep the world from pulling the two of them apart.

Lincoln actually _had_ managed to find a job, so he wasn't home during the daytime anyway. It still didn't keep Michael from counting the minutes left until five o-clock, or imagining what the two of them _could_ be doing instead.

At the end of the day Michael would ride the El home, head filled with images of him and Lincoln together as the train swayed in a rhythm soothing enough to cause hypnosis. Then he'd rush the three blocks to the apartment, breathless with anticipation, and zip up the stairs to the second floor.

On the best days, Lincoln was already waiting for him inside. He might be in the kitchen thinking about dinner, or watching TV, or lying naked on the bed like a living centerfold.

All of it was good. After waiting for Lincoln to get out of prison, _any_ time he had with Lincoln—the two of them alone, crossing lines that became invisible a lifetime ago—was like a gift.

Michael turned the key in the lock, all thoughts of bills, deadlines, and responsibilities falling away. He opened the door and his eyes met Lincoln's, and then they were on each other with the kind of need that stole away even the simplest of words.

Lincoln tugged on Michael's coat, pulling in jagged bursts before finally working it free and tossing it on the floor.

When the door shut behind them, the world went with it—all the details and demands and everyday worries once again silenced and cleanly locked away.

  


_\----- fin -----_


End file.
